


Life can be Bittersweet.

by Wolf_Keryon7



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bones Fusion, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Keryon7/pseuds/Wolf_Keryon7
Summary: FBI Special Agent Beca Mitchell and her partner Dr Chloe Beale work hard to catch the killer of a young musician.Aubrey has a parental problem that she has no idea how to handle and Amy just wants her day to be over.





	Life can be Bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I took an episode of Bones, and replaced everyone with our favourite girls.
> 
> I've changed quite a few of the details but some of the dialogue is still the same. 
> 
> Let me know what you think?

Stood on rusting train tracks at 8AM, sky overcast and no coffee for miles, was definitely not how Special Agent Beca Mitchel had hoped her morning would go. 

She huffs in displeasure as she approaches the redhead kneeling next to a severely rotted corpse. Her nose wrinkles even as a smirk pulls at her lips when she stops next to the woman. 

"Morning Beale, so the guy here says he was out doing routine track maintenance and saw the bones," Beca offers a fleeting smile when the other woman makes eye contact, "he thought it was a deer."

"Human dentition is completely different; another example of our country's deplorable educational system," Chloe turns a wide smile up to the agent, looking far too sunny for the setting she was in "and good morning Becs, how are you today?" 

Brushing her hair over her shoulders with a soft sigh the brunette shuffles on her feet, "I'm good. And until every kid becomes a dentist, we have some psycho throwing a hacked-up body out of a speeding train."

"Nope. These bones were left on the track. If body parts had been thrown out a window, they'd be scattered in the nearby foliage. The level of decomp would suggest the remains have been exposed to the elements for at least two months." 

"Drunk? Suicide?" 

"Conjecture," Chloe springs to her feet startling Beca enough that she yelps slightly. "There's what appears to be sharp-force trauma to the sternum." 

A quiet giggle escapes the redhead at the sharp noise and cerulean eyes sparkle when stormy grey glare up through thick lashes. 

"So, stabbed." 

"More conjecture. Beca we've talked about this." groaning and rubbing at the bridge of her nose Chloe walks away from the shorter woman to check her phone. 

She snorts when she sees a text from Stacey, the third in the last hour she's received from the raunchy artist, detailing in minutiae the outfit Dr Emily Junk had worn to work that day. 

"Beaten." Beca tosses behind her shoulder offhandedly, arms coming across her chest as she cocks her hip and watches Chloe type. 

Glaring at the brunette she finishes her text and puts her phone back in her bag, "would you please stop that?" 

"Come on. It's a beautiful day, Beale. We must enjoy conjecture." The redhead raises an unimpressed eyebrow, striding back towards the body on the tracks. 

"There's a distinct lack of hemorrhage. This victim was dead before being hit by the train."

"All right, so," the agent spins on her heels as chloe moves past her, fingers spinning the ring on her left thumb, "someone killed him, and dumped him on the tracks to make it look like a suicide?"

"Well, I can't determine motive, but I can say the train dragged the victim, and his body broke up as it smashed against the rails and ties," the redheads brow furrows as she surveys the remains, and sorrow is clear in her voice "what a horrible thing to do, identifying him is going to be incredibly difficult."

Becas eyebrows shoot up, "Whoa. Wow. We're saying the bones and the body gunk were scattered along the track here?" 

"Yeah. For miles. Yes. All trains should be diverted from this track until we locate the rest of the remains."

"But do you know how much chaos that's going to cause Amtrak?! And all the paperwork!" dramatic groans accompany the complaint but Chloe pays neither them nor the scowling woman any mind as she looks further up the track for signs of remains. 

"Well, I told you, Becs. I'm not interested in conjecture." A cheeky grin follows the statement before the scientist begins to wander further along the track, stopping occasionally to tag evidence.

The sun glares down on them from high in the sky as the two women continue to pick their way down the train tracks. 

Beca has grown increasingly irritating throughout the day, which Chloe decides is her way of expressing boredom. 

"You know, when I was a kid, Beale, I always wanted to be a hobo. I wanted to ride the rails, play the guitar…"

"Be malnourished, riddled with preventable disease."

The two lock eyes Chloe's bright and playful, to Becas dark and stormy. 

"You know what? You could make Santa Claus cry. You really could."

The redhead laughs, clear and beautiful, hand coming up to playfully swat at the agent walking by her. 

"You know I would never. And hey, I noticed your headphones in your bag, you mixing again?" 

Beca rubs guiltily at her neck, cheeks staining pink, "Uh, yeah. Ever since the whole coma thing, I just kept staring at them, thinking to myself, 'Why would I waste time like this?'" 

"'Cause you love it. You always have."

Concern paints itself clear across Chloe's face as she reaches towards the shorter woman, hand coming up to rest against her cheek. 

"Yeah, that's what I landed on, Beale."

The taller woman smiles softly, thumb stroking slowly along a strong jaw, "Well, I'm glad you did. I love your music. It's… it's life changing Becs."

"Life changing, Beale? Really?" the wide grin on her face neutralizes the snark but red still raises in Chloe's cheeks as her eyes dart away and miraculously land on what appears to be bone a few feet further up the track. 

She takes the lucky break and practically runs away from Beca, leaving the shorter woman to chuckle and catch up at a more sedate pace. 

"There's unusual bone growth on this femur. It looks similar to what I've seen of Pagent Disease. It's not particularly common in America, more typically British or European countries."

"Immigrant, illegal. Sorry. No conjecting. I'm just thinking aloud. So, what do you got there?" 

Chloe lifts what she's holding, standing fully as she adjusts the angle of the remains in her hands, "Pelvis is male. Partial epiphyseal fusion indicates the victim to be in his teens."

"He was just a kid. Damnit."

"We'll catch them Becs, you know we will," she bags the evidence, taking off her gloves and intertwining her fingers with the shorter womans, "the markers on these bones are anomalous; even for an immigrant. I'd like to get them back to the lab to run some tests."

"Absolutely. As soon as we find them all I mean."

"FBI Forensics can continue the search. I'll send Amy to supervise."

A pained look flashed through Becas eyes at the mention of the intern, but she forces a smile and tugs Chloe toward her by their linked hands, "hold on there, Beale. You might want to take the skull back there that my people are holding."

The redhead nods, smiling and kissing Beca on the cheek before moving to collect the skull from the young FBI tech who was clearly trying to make it obvious he wasn't watching their interaction. 

Beca scowls, bemoaning again how her morning had gone anything but to plan. 

\-----

The restaurant was quiet, as it typically was at 1PM on a Tuesday. It was for this reason Aubrey chose to eat lunch there every week with her adopted daughter Jessica. 

She enjoyed taking the time to catch up with her ever growing charge. The transition into a parental role had been difficult, and Aubrey knew Jess had had her own struggles with the change, she felt they were doing better now however. 

But with Jessica due to turn 17 in a few months some concerns had started to nag at the blonde doctor. 

"So, you and Ashley are going to get something to eat after you study at the library?" 

Jessica shrugs noncommittally, "Probably."

"Okay. But promise me you're going to…"

"Call if I'm going to be late, I know." a gentle smile takes the sting out of the words and Aubrey relaxes her own forced grin. 

"Sorry," she breathes out, "new mom." 

"It's okay. Oh, um, I wanted to ask you, you know that dance this weekend?" 

A frown pulls at the blinded lips as she searches her mind, "The... formal?" 

"Yeah! Ashley and I thought it might be fun to, you know, make a whole night of it. Like, we'd rent a limo and go to breakfast in the morning and…" Jessica begins to bounce in her seat as she explains their plans, smile stretching wide across her face. 

"The whole night?" Aubrey's brow raises skeptically, "Where would you sleep?" 

"We wouldn't. That's the point." the teen crosses her arms and meets her mother's gaze across the table. 

Green eyes narrow, white teeth biting down blood red lips, "So, you and Ashley, would be spending the night together, not sleeping?" 

"Yes, why do you say it like that?" 

She flails for a moment, unsure of what she should say. What she's allowed to say. "Just thinking it through. That's all."

The younger blonde opens her mouth to reply but stops when her phone pings with a text message. 

"Oh, Ash is here. And anyway, I thought you liked Ashley?" 

"Yes, I do, of course I do."

"So, you'll think about it?" 

Aubrey smiles tightly and nods before looping her arm through Jessica's and walking her out. 

When they get to the curb Ashley is pulling up and she slides down her window to learn out and greet the blondes. 

"Hey Jess, Dr Posen."

"Hey Ash!" Jessica practically yells, kissing her mother's cheek before rushing around the car to climb inside. 

"Good afternoon Ashley, and you can call me Aubrey, you know."

"So, I'll see you later. And promise me you'll think about it!" 

Curiosity washes over Ashley's face, but she says nothing, instead checking her mirrors as Aubrey smiles tightly and promises. 

"Of course. Bye, guys."

Walking back to lab briskly she pulls out her phone, intending to call Chloe or even Stacey, only to be distracted when she looks back to cross the road and sees Ashley kissing Jessica's cheek before pulling it into traffic. 

Frowning down at her phone, the blonde doctor pushes it back into her pocket and storms back to her office at Lincoln Memorial. 

\----

The Medico Legal Lab of Lincoln Memorial really was something to be awe of. All open spaces and top-of-the-range equipment, with top-of-their-fields doctors in spacious offices and labs. 

No expense was spared when it came to solving murder, which is exactly how Dr Emily Junk had managed to argue herself into a bigger Ookie Room. 

Unfortunately, it was also how she'd argued herself into so much overtime, meaning her plans of avoiding Stacey were steadily being torn to shreds. 

To Emily's great relief, she finds Amy on the platform unpacking remains and evidence sent over by the FBI. 

"Hey Amy!" 

The Australian startles at the leggy doctors voice, quickly spinning to face her. One hand clutched to her chest she glares at the brunette, "Good Gods, you'd think with obnoxiously long legs like yours, you'd be able to make some noise? Christ, you're like some kind of silent giraffe assassin."

Stunned silence fills the space as Emily blinks slowly, trying to translate what she'd just heard.

Deciding to leave it be for the time, she instead focuses on the evidence tray in Amy's other hand. 

"Flora! Oh, Amy, you shouldn't have. I presume that is for me."

Humming in agreement she passes the tray over easily, turning to continue sorting through evidence, "knock yourself out, legs."

"Uhm, shouldn't that be Dr. Legs?" the melodic voice startles Emily enough that she knocks over a tray of instruments and she burns bright red as Stacey moves to help her pick them back up. 

"So Chloe said she found a skull, I'll be taking it for an ID please."

Emily nods dumbly as she follows Stacey to a standing position, eyes raking up the older woman's form to take in the tight black pants, nearly sheer white shirt and flowing chestnut waves. 

"Yeah. It's right here; complete with perimortem fractures on the parietal. Looks like the victim was badly beaten, reminds me of a time out in the Bush, when this giant snake tried to make me it's din-" 

The brunettes share a conspiratorial smile, letting Amy rant for a moment as they simply took each other in. 

A loud cough from the blonde shatters the moment and Stacey gives a breathless smile to Emily, looking down at the skull being handed to her on an evidence tray and trying to visualise how her sketch will come out. 

"Chloe said this was a teenager, right?" 

Amy bops her head, already elbow deep in another box, "Mm-hmm. Yeah." 

"These clothing scraps look hand-stitched. Like his mom made them. That makes it sadder somehow." Emily looks up from the scraps of fabric in her hands with a deep frown on her face and Stacey's heart aches at the sight. 

She searches for something that can help and is saved from failure by Aubrey stepping up onto the platform. 

Aubrey's hands shake as they smooth down non-existent creases in her lab coat but her expression stays firm, "Has anyone heard from Dr Beale?" 

Emily swallows, but looks up at her boss, "She's doing an isotope analysis. She thinks the victim might be from another country."

The blonde nods but a troubled look begins to pull at her features and the trembling in her hands turns into her agitatedly running shaky fingers through typically pristine hair.

Sensing the tension Amy speaks up, hoping to move the conversation along quickly, "that makes sense. The growths on these bones are incredibly anomalous. It appears to be Pagents Disease, but our victim is only 19. It doesn't really make sense-" 

"When do teenagers start having sex?" 

A look of horror flies across Aubrey face as she registers the words she'd just spat out. 

Stacey practically jumps in surprise, a dangerous look of intrigue on her face as she studies the head of the lab. 

Emily snorts softly and mutters out the side of her mouth so only Stacey can hear "If they could, they'd start in the morning and go until they drop."

A look of glee spreads across Stacey's face but Aubrey seems to go green as Emily fails at lowering her voice sufficiently. 

Amy huffs and turns to continue digging through the evidence, muttering to herself about fracturing on the third distal metacarpal and trying avidly to ignore the conversation behind her. 

"Is this about Jess? Is she having sex?" 

"Working here is like being on the View." 

Three sets of incredulous eyes shoot toward Amy who simply huffs again, throwing her arms up and walking off the platform muttering about carbs clearly being the cure to stupidity. 

"No. I meant 'what age'?" 

Used to theatrics of their Australian intern the three women on the platform simply carried on their conversation as though nothing had happened. 

"When it feels right I guess?" 

Emily nearly combust on the spot when Aubrey sends her a withering glare, shrugging her shoulders weakly as she shuffles her feet and makes herself small. 

"I bet you were an early starter, weren't you, Em? A prodigy, maybe?" the salacious look that follows the comment leave little room for interpretation and Emily flushes darkly stumbling over her own feet to get away. 

"Um, in case you haven't heard, um, Miss Conrad, I have, uh, work to do. So, excuse me."

And with that she practically sprints to her Ookie Room, leaving the two women behind her to chuckle affectionately. 

Emily was the youngest doctor or consultant in the lab, having attained a triple degree at only 23, and collecting 2 PhDs by 24. She was ridiculously smart, and with billionaire parents to back her up she'd flown through college and advanced programs as easily as breathing. 

Being so young had actually worked in her favour when she started at the lab, Chloe and Aubrey each taking on a mentor role, while Beca was easily her best friend, more of a sister even. 

Stacey however, was also a child genius. And while she'd flown through college at 16, she'd decided to put down the books after getting her bachelor and pursue art instead. 

Meeting Chloe at an Ancient Arts Lecture her Junior year had been a happy accident. 

Chloe had been 23 and securing her first PhD when she'd decided to branch out and do something a bit different. 

19 year old Stacey had been instantly in love, but alas, they'd instead become best friends. Which meant when Chloe asked for her help two years ago she'd been happy to help. 

Paris could wait after all.

Truthfully she knew she'd been sticking around for Emily. The other woman was endlessly intriguing, and Stacey had yet to get bored while talking to her. It certainly didn't hurt that she looked like that. 

"So, what do you think?" 

Stacey was flung from her musings at the sound of Aubrey's voice. She'd all but forgotten about the other woman. 

"She'll come to you when she's reached that stage Bree, you know she will. Jess is a great kid, don't worry so much."

The soft words seemed to do wonders to soothe Aubrey, her shoulders relaxing fully for the first time all day. 

\----

Chloe walks slowly around the LED light table, examining the bones spread out atop it. She stops occasionally to look more closely, or pick up a bone to feel it. 

Beca stands awkwardly at the foot of the table, watching her in silence. 

A wistful smile plays over her lips as Chloe brushes the hair falling out of her bun behind her ear. 

"I don't get it. No pesticides. No evidence of processed foods. It's as though he grew up separated from the modern world."

"So, the kid's from the boonies. Or some third world country? Help me out Beale."

Sighing softly, the redhead steps away from the table, snapping off her gloves and picking up her coffee. 

"No, it's more significant than that, Beca. Our victim seems to have bone markers that would have been commonplace maybe a hundred years ago in a much older, European man."

The Agent shrugs, seemingly unconcerned "Fine. Then we're back to an immigrant. Maybe a developing nation."

"No. Isotopic analysis of his bone matches the geology of the Mid-Atlantic states." 

Walking out of the bone room, the doctor speaks mostly over her shoulder, stopping at the threshold of her office to wait for a lazily strolling Beca before opening the door and gesturing inside with an impatient raise of her eyebrow. 

"Okay, I'm lost. None of that makes sense."

"Trust me I know. According to the evidence, our victim was a 19 year old American boy, who died two months ago but grew up in the late 19th century with a European disease he shouldn't be suffering from yet let alone have."

A grunt escapes Beca as she drops onto the large couch in Chloe's office. Flinging her bottled feet onto the coffee table, only to chuckle and place them on the floor when Chloe seats them away. 

"So, Bella was asking when you were gonna take her swimming with sharks."

The redhead flushes lightly and fidgets as Beca turns a stern look towards her, "just what have you been promising my child Beale?" 

A guilty look settles heavy in Chloe's features, "I didn't intend to imply we'd go swimming with them. I was telling her about the aquarium and I may have confused her in my excitement. You know how I am." 

Puppy dog eyes are famously Chloe's secret weapon, and she uses this to her full advantage whilst pleading her case to take Bella to the Aquarium. 

It's not an argument Beca has any ideas of winning. She loves the relationship between her 5 year old Bella and Chloe. It's entirely too cute, and the agent feels her little girl can o ky benefit from having someone like Chloe around. 

\----

Aubreys sat at her desk, scrolling through an online brochure labelled 'How to talk to your teen about sex', when Chloe strides through the door and freezes upon seeing the screen of her laptop. 

She opens her mouth to speak but snaps her teeth together when Chloe gives her an easy smile and shakes her head. 

"I discovered the origins of our victim's markers."

"What? Discovered what?" 

Chloe's eyebrow twitches and she crosses her arms, scrutinizing the blonde carefully, "Markers."

She nods, gesturing for the redhead to continue and stands to follow her out toward the break room. 

"He wasn't from the 19th century. I took dual X-ray absorptiometry scans of the pelvic bone and then computed…"

A blank look washes over Aubrey's face and she reaches out take Chloe's arm, "I trust your methods, Chlo. You can just skip to the conclusion."

"Our victim was of Irish descent. During the civil war America received asylum seekers from Britain, who had travelled from Ireland. There is a large number of farms, large enough that they're their own community, in Maryland."

She pauses in her explanation to pour them both a cup of coffee and get comfortable on the couch. 

"They're pretty isolated from the rest of the world. It's all traditional Irish culture and agriculture. They're completely self sufficed and the governments happy to leave them there, since their farms produce a lot of the grain that feeds that state."

"But didn't he have some European bone disease you couldn't figure out?" 

"Pagents Disease, yes."

Aubrey waits for more but is left disappointed as Chloe sips from her coffee and takes out her phone. 

"And did you figure it out?" 

"Yes."

Throwing her hands up in defeat the blonde decides to abandon that conversation and move on with her life. 

Chloe's lectures masqueraded as explanations, but were often long-winded and confusing. Often it was easier to take the 'yes' and be happy with it. 

"So we need to call Mitchel, see if they've reported anyone missing."

Chloe grins, tapping away at her phone, "she's already checking. I'm going to meet her now."

"Mm-hmm. Explains your face." 

Turning to scowl at the blonde is second nature, but the redhead is shocked at the teasing smile on her best friends face, replacing the typical judging grimace reserved for mention of Beca. 

"So what if it does. I'm allowed to be happy about seeing her."

Raising her hands in defeat, Aubrey shrugs, "of course you are Chlo, she makes you happy, I see that."

Defiant posture melting under the sincere words, the redhead pulls Aubrey in for a hug, apologising for maybe being too harsh. 

Her phone beeping breaks the silence and the friends let go so Chloe can leave to meet her partner. 

\----

Chloe loved Becas car. Of course, it was actually the FBIs car, but after 5 years of Beca practically living in it, it is easy to associate with the shorter woman. 

A black army duffle sat in the boot, filled with tactical gear, the storage chest built into the car underneath it held its own mini armory. 

Another rucksack stored in the back seats, full of training gear. Her laptop bag in the foot well. 

Notebooks full of case notes, song lyrics, mash up ideas and the odd grocery list littered another seat. 

This was the messiest the vehicle ever got but Chloe loved the way it showed Becas life. The same way the pictures of Bella in her office reminded everyone that Beca was in fact human.

Turning her attention to the agent next to her she studied her profile. 

Beca looked at ease, lazy smirk on her face and aviators over her eyes. One hand rested on the steering wheel while the other tapped a silent rhythm against her thigh. 

After everything that happened with her brain tumour, Chloe was happy to see her finally getting back to herself. A fact punctuated by the Beats Headphones in the center console. 

Sighing softly, she smiles when dark eyes flick over to her. The returning smile is enough to make her breath catch, but she shakes herself.

"So, Art O'Sullivan. His parents, Bradan and Erin O'Sullivan reported him missing two months ago, a week after his 19th birthday. Stacey's sketch matched pretty quickly, she's getting really good." 

Chloe nods, listening intently to the gentle way Beca talks. 

"Well at 19 he'd be considered a man, expected to make something of himself. It's possible that he ventured away from his community and got caught up in something he wasn't prepared for?" 

"Oh-ho, I hear conjecture!" 

Cerulean eyes roll, but pink lips stretch into a wide smile, "speculation. I am simply trying to gain a better understanding of our victim."

"Sure, okay. Whatever you say Beale." 

Chloe looks around to the agent, offended at the dismissive words until she sees the haughty, high-and-mighty, expression Beca had adopted. 

Nose high in the air and eyes barely on the road the brunette sends her a sly wink and the two burst into laughter. 

"Living in the outside world would have been quite hard for him. He would have left everything he knew, his family, home, culture and look what happened. This world ate him up and spit him out."

Tears prick the side of the doctor's eyes, and she does her best to hide them from the woman sat next to her. 

Beca hears them in her voice though, and reaches out to rest her hand, palm up, on Chloes thigh. Sighing softly when the redhead gratefully laces their fingers. 

"So this whole Irish Community. Sounds kinda like a cult?" 

"No more than your religion." 

The agent flinches as her attempt at levity backfires massively, cringing as piercing eyes lock onto the side of her face. 

"That's not the same, Beale. We practice faith while living in the real world. These people, they've just cut themselves off! Would they even know what a mix master 2000 is?" 

Sending an incredulous look to the brunette, Chloe tugs her hand slightly, leaning further into her space,"Becs, I don't know what that is." 

A look of surprise takes over Becas face, sunglasses slipping down her nose slightly as she looks at the doctor, "Really? There's one in my bedroom, dude?" 

"So that's what that is!" 

Chuckling to herself the shorter woman squeezes the hand still in hers, "So, we're agreed. My religion is not a cult."

"I didn't agree to that."

"Honestly Chloe. Why would so many sensible adults practice religion if it were a cult?"

"And do you know how many baptized Catholics are still practicing their faith in adulthood?

"Here we go with the Catholics again. You know what? I don't want to hear about the Pope's hat-again. Okay? He's got to wear it just like, you know, the guys in front of Buckingham Palace have to."

"Well, it's quite ornate for a vow of poverty. Don't you think?" 

\----

The farmhouse Beca and Chloe had found themselves in really was quite beautiful. Something Chloe remarked on several times. 

Unfortunately, they'd now reached Becas least favourite part of any investigation. Informing the family of their victim. 

"We're very sorry for your loss." 

Mr O'Sullivan was a tall, broad chested man, with a full beard and hard features, but he had been brought to the edge of tears when Beca had told him of his sons death. 

His wife was a small woman compared to him, her features declaring her Greek heritage, confirming the information Chloe had that Arts disease had been genetically passed through his mother. 

"I tried to protect him. I told him the English world was dangerous and seductive." 

"Well, where did he go?" the clear display of remorse for his son had clearly endeared Beca to Bradan O'Sullivan, who tended to relate to parents more now since Bella had been come to live with her. 

"Washington. He went with another boy, Malachi McCarthy." 

"So, then, why did you report him missing?" 

Mrs O'Sullivan had remained silent until this point, but her husband gestured for her to answer. 

Her words were shaky and sad, but clearly sincere, "He promised to call us once a week to check in, and he did. He was enjoying life so much, but he said he was missing home. When he didn't call one week I knew something terrible must have happened. My boy doesn't break promise, Agent. He was a good man."

"I spoke to Malachi's parents. Malachi told them that he and Art hadn't been living together for quite some time." Mr O'Sullivan stepped in, hoping to avoid his wife becoming too worked up in her grief. 

Taking deep breaths she continued, reaching out to her husband who pulled her into his side, "We contacted the police and filed a missing persons report."

Beca smiles sympathetically, lowering her voice to seem less intimidating, "The last time you spoke to your son, did he seem disappointed or sad about anything?" 

"No. He sounded alive. Happy." this clearly proves too much for the woman, as she breaks down in her husband's arms, sobs wracking her dwarfed form. 

Chloe steps in, looping her fingers around Becas wrist and speaking softly, "Would it be all right if we took a look in his room?" 

"Of course, it's just upstairs. Second door on the left."

Thanking them quietly, Chloe tugs Beca up the stairs and through the door to Arts bedroom, understanding the couples need to be alone for a while. 

\----

Stood around the giant monitor in Stacey's office, Aubrey watches as images of train tracks appear, gazing intently at everything Stacey brings up. 

"Okay, the good news is that this span of track only uses southbound trains, which means the body most likely came from the north." 

A blonde eyebrow arches, "And the bad news?" 

The taller woman deflates, smile slipping slightly as she gestures at the large stretches of track, "Well, we're still missing a lot of body parts. And north of this section, there are multiple switch points where the tracks branch out into dozens of other lines. Amy's looking at a lot of hot hours under the sun." 

A slightly wicked grin curves Aubrey features, "Well, from what she tells us, that should be nothing to her."

Stacey laughs along for a moment before sobering and sharing a serious look with her blonde colleague. 

"So, any news on the Jessica front?" 

Aubrey groans, running her hands through her now loose hair, "No, she got home last night right on time, asked if I was still thinking about the dance, and went to bed."

"Why do you think she's having sex in the first place?" 

"It's just… Well, she's got this friend. Ashley."

Recognition sparks in Stacey's eyes and she rocks slightly on her heels, "I met her! Oh, she's cute. Jess has good taste."

Rounding the corner of the office to come into view, Emily stops and tilts her head. The tray held in her hands seemingly forgotten as she searches the faces of the women before her. 

"Who's cute?" 

Stacey bites her lip so hard it bleeds in an effort not to blurt out the word 'you'. Instead she takes a moment to rake her eyes up the young doctor, stopping on deep chocolate orbs glinting with desire and curiosity. 

"Ashley. Jessica's girlfriend." 

Emily nods along seriously, pretending not to hear the aggravated sigh from Aubrey. 

"Yeah, sure. If you like athletic, confident, young…"

"Hot." Stacey chimes in, enjoying the game of making their boss squirm. 

"Okay, let's not use words like 'hot' when discussing high school students please."

Stacey and Emily both look on unimpressed, sharing dramatic sighs. 

"You know Bree, me and Ems here were their age not too long ago."

Stern look on her face, the doctor chooses to ignore the jab at her age and move on, "I take it you found something Dr Junk."

Stacey gets an elbow to the ribs when she giggles, but shrugs it off when she sees the professional look on Emily's face. 

"Yeah, that vine on the bones? It's kudzu. The growth rate suggests the body parts had been undisturbed for approximately two months."

"So, the victim must have died shortly after the last time he spoke to his parents." Emily nods in agreement, seemingly having come to the same conclusion. 

"Ashley's a senior right? Are you worried she's pressuring Jess into having sex?" 

Stacey turns thoughtful eyes towards Emily, frowning and tilting her head, "and who says Jess isn't pursuing Ashley? Just because she's younger doesn't mean she can't make the first move." 

Something seems to spark behind Emily's eyes at the words, so Aubrey steps in to divert the conversation. 

"Yeah, well, she's a child. She still has stuffed animals."

Stacey shrugs, "Well, I did, too, at 16 and I also had Brian. All you can do is tell her to respect herself and use protection." 

"During the Crusades, knights used to lock up their wives and daughters."

Aggravatedly rubbing her eyes, Aubrey turns a suffering look to Emily, "How helpful. Anything else, Junk? And let's try something case-related this time."

Smiling guiltily Emily nods and looks to Stacey, gesturing to the remote tablet link for her minuet, "Right. Yes. May I?"

Bringing up a series of images and information, the young doctor works through what she discovered, "So, the victim's bones, they were covered in a sedimentary rock dust composed of carbon, nitrogen, oxygen and sulfur. So, as indicated, he was most likely hooked beneath a coal car." 

"Hmm. Well, that eliminates the need for me to search for passenger-only trains. Which means I can focus on which lines used coal cars. Thanks Em." 

Passing the tablet back the artist, Emily smiles brightly before excusing herself from the room. 

Turning to Aubrey, Stacey places a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "Hey, listen, Bree, every teenager goes through this. Think about what you went through."

The blonde nods, thoughtful, and then freezes, "Me? Oh, God! Wh-What am I gonna do?" 

\-----

Beca sniffs, dissatisfied with the room they'd found themselves in. A large bookcase took up one wall, a desk and wardrobe another.

The room was depressingly bare in her opinion. The only personal effects seemed to be whittled figures scattered on the bookcase, the books, which were all apparently in gaelic, and the blanket on his bed. 

"Well, I wouldn't want to live here. Look at this, he's got no stuff!"

Chloe rolls her eyes, unseen by the agent behind her, and continues to look through the books covering every surface. 

"It would seem these are all books about music."

Feeling Beca light up at the mention of her favourite topic, the redhead moves quickly to shut down her enthusiasm. 

"Classically Composed music. Piano, mostly it seems."

"Oh, so he was into music. So what, sheltered boy tries to make it in the music world, gets mixed up with a bad crowd?" 

"Beca."

The brunette waves her hand placatingly, standing from her spot on the bed to look at the figurines on the desk. 

"Seriously though Beale. This kid doesn't seem to be the kind who'd have enemies. So what happened?" 

Sighing and crossing her arms, Chloe shrugs smiling wistfully at Beca. 

"It's our job to find out Becs."

\----

Walking back to the car a short time later, Chloe waits for Beca to finish on the phone. 

They'd left the O'Sullivan home with assurances that they'd catch the person responsible for Arts death. 

"Okay, that's great. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone, Beca climbs into her SUV, turning the key in the ignition and setting off down the twisting roads leading out of the farm lands. 

"So, listen, the FBI is tracking down the address for this Malachi kid. We'll have it in a few, and I called Swanson. He's gonna try to get a better understanding of our victim, figure out how he went from a sweet farm boy to a murder victim."

Chloe murmurs her approval back, eyes locked on her phone as she types. 

"Beale. Hey, Beale. Chloe!"

At the use of her first name the redhead startles. Wide eyes dart up to lock guiltily with Becas. 

"Sorry, it's Stacey. She wants Emily advice."

Becas head shakes so violently that for a moment Chloe fears they'll end up crashing. 

"No. Nope. No. I don't want to know. Ems is good girl, besides Stacey's too old for her."

Chloe laughs at that, pointing out that Stacey is only two years older than Emily, compared to their six and seven year leads. 

\----

The music pumping through the walls of the apartment Beca and Chloe stop in front of is deafeningly loud and, in Becas opinion, kinda crappy. 

Pounding her fists into the door and praying someone hears over the noise Beca crowds the door and yells, "Malachi Mccarthy! FBI! Open up!" 

Moments pass and the door is yanked open violently by a scrawny boy holding a bong and a beer, cap falling off his head and clothes rumpled. 

Beca shoots him an unimpressed look, hands resting on her hips as she studies him. 

"Seriously, I yelled 'FBI', and you opened up the door holding that?"

The boy looks dazedly down at his hands, before thrusting them behind his back, "there's nothing going on here, Officer."

Becas face falls, her eyes searching the boys in front of her as she grips the air in front of her, "You're holding a bong!" 

Waving her hands and hardening her features she moves on, "Malachi McCarthy?" 

"Yep, that's me." 

He grins drunkenly, swaying on his feet and blinking slowly. Beca heaves a suffering breath and runs her hand through her hair, gesturing out to the hallway, "come on. You're coming with us. And leave the bong!" 

\----

The interrogation room is small and dark, suffused with the smell of stale beer and weed wafting off the groggy young man sat on one side of the table. 

Beca and Chloe sit on the other side, stern expressions on their faces as Malachi seems unconcerned with their questions. 

"Look, Art moved out a few months ago. I haven't seen him since." 

Chloe scowls, "His parents were under the impression he was living with you, why would he lie?" 

The boys expression darkens, and his hands start to twist the cap he'd taken off his head. 

"Look, parties weren't his thing. But that was the point of getting away from our folks, right? To be able to live the typical American kids life? 

"Getting busted for smoking weed?"

The redhead glares at Malachi, standing up to look down at him, "Your parents trusted you to take this time and decide what to do with your life. They were willing to break tradition and let you live outside the community. Why would disrespect them this way?" 

Beca cuts in, sensing how Chloe's emotions rest dangerously close to exploding, "So, Art threatened to tell your parents that you were a stoner and you had to stop him."

"Look, man, Art had his own secrets. No way he'd risk telling on me."

"What kind of secrets?" 

Malachi shrugs, but sits up in his chair, seeming to finally understand the gravity of the situation. 

"I don't know, but he used to disappear for hours, never tell anyone where he was going. Even back home, there were times he'd tell his folks he was at work, but I knew that that wasn't true."

Beca jots some notes down, "Do you know where Art went after he moved out?" 

The young man shakes his head, hand coming up to scratch at his neck, "Uh, like I said, we didn't really keep in touch." 

He sighs guiltily, "guess that makes it kinda my fault. If I'd been a better friend, he wouldn't be dead."

"Look you can't blame yourself-" 

Malachi cuts Beca off, eyes ashamed, "it's still my fault though, and I must take responsibility for my bad actions. I never intended to stay, you know. I was always going home. But Art, I always felt like he had different plans." 

\----

Aubrey walks into the Ookie Room slowly, ever wary of it from Emily's multiple, often messy, experiments. 

Approaching Emily from behind she can see the brunette examining something under a microscope. 

"Aha!" 

The exclamation is enough to make Aubrey jump and Emily whips around at the sharp sound of her heels scraping on the floor. 

Taking a moment to compose herself, the blonde smoothes a hand down her dress and takes a deep breath. 

"Are those the rocks from the victim's room?" 

"Yup. Just finishing up now. He said he found them under the kids bed? Oh, hey Jesse." 

Aubrey turns to shoot a smile at the man walking into office, "What are you doing here?" 

"Beca asked me to take a look." 

The tanned man moves confidently around the room, having spent much time there during ongoing investigations as he always found Emily's experiments amusing. 

The brunette scientist sends him a curious look, "At rocks? That is so my domain."

"So you've found something?" 

Smiling easily, Emily rolls her shoulders, "Depends how you define 'something'. I mean, all rocks are a tangible representation of the awe-inspiring passage of time on this tiny planet that we call-" 

"Dr Junk." 

"They're your basic Paleozoic-era metamorphic rocks."

Jesse hums and starts moving them around on the tray following the conversation as Emily and Aubrey leave him to his devices. 

"They're the kind of rocks that you clear away when you're plowing a field, so there's nothing distinguishing about them whatsoever, except for the awe-inspiring passage of time thing."

Aubrey frowns, "What about the feathers?" 

The brunette shrugs, "Eastern Bluebird. They're a pretty common songbird."

Jesse speaks up behind them, his face pulled into a serious look Aubrey thinks must be hard for him, "Guys, I think I know what these are. There are 88 of these. 52 relatively light in color. 36 dark."

"Okay…" 

He gestures excitedly "Piano!" 

Looking skeptically towards the neatly arranged rocks the blonde begins to notice the pattern to which he's referring. 

"For Fred Flinstone, maybe."

Emily seems less convinced, brow furrowed in thought as her fingers twitch. 

"No. Like a practice keyboard." Jesse gestures more erratically, feet fidgeting as he talks, "You've seen them; I used to use one when I took lessons. Plus, the songbird feathers are further signifiers of music. And Dr Beale said he had dozens of books on classical music."

"But why keep it under his bed?" 

Jesse sighs, and shrugs, "he would have considered it extremely important and want to ensure it was well looked after. It was likely all he had at home."

Aubrey hums, following his thought process and drawing the same conclusion, "but then, where does a kid like Art learn about pianos?" 

"Beca said that he had a job in town, right? Every small town has at least one piano teacher."

Aubrey nods and walks out, calling over her shoulder that she'll call Dr Beale. 

Jesse examines the 'keyboard' for a moment, before touching his fingers gently to some of the stones and starting to enthusiastically play a silent song. 

Emily watches him distractedly for more time than she'd like to admit, before shaking herself out of it. 

"What are you doing?" 

The psychologist studies her offendedly. 

"Playing the theme to Titanic." 

The scientist groans dramatically, "Even not hearing it, I hate that song." 

Grinning conspiratorially he leans closer, wagging his eyebrows as he whispers sternly, "Not the way I play it."

A wink follows his statement and the two dissolve into laughter. 

A few feet away, Stacey's shoulders drop as she turns from the doorway she'd stopped in, her plans of inviting Emily to lunch abandoned in the face of Jesse's presence. 

\----

Amy climbs up onto the platform juggling three boxes of evidence and a donut. Grunting as she deposits them on the gurney nearest her before taking another bite of the pastry in her hand. 

Chloe looks on distractedly, "Were you able to get some photos of brake rigging?" 

The blonde grumbles, arms crossed and frown firmly in place. 

"Yeah, yeah, I got 'em. I got the photos, I got the bones, I got bit by God knows what kind of bugs out there."

The redhead smiles teasingly, but ignores the opportunity to get on the Australians case about her apparent time in the outback. 

"Trauma is consistent with his body lying face up as an exposed gear lever hooked him in the sternum."

Amy nods thoughtfully, tapping finger against her chin a few times, "Have you found cause of death yet?" 

"No, not yet," the sigh that follows is frustrated, "There's evidence of perimortem fractures, but until I get more bones, I won't be able to see a pattern." 

Beginning to unpack the evidence she'd brought with her, the blonde organises all of the bones quickly and efficiently. Disappointed by her own failure to recover all the missing bones. 

"Dr Allen covered all the tracks between the bridge and the, uh, switch point."

"Well, we're still missing over 60% of the vertebrae. Not to mention a number of extremities." an aggravated sound slips between Chloe's lips and she runs a hand through her hair harshly. 

"Animal scavengers must have made off with the rest of the bones."

"You'll have to regroup the tech team and start another search, this time focusing on secluded brush areas within 50 yards on either side of the tracks, where animal feeding sites would likely appear."

Feeling the matter settled Chloe moves to step off the platform, but is stopped by Amy clearing her throat behind her.

"Actually, I'd be much more comfortable in the lab Dr B. Maybe Emily could go, you know she loves being out in nature."

Chloe grinds her teeth and wills herself to be calm, "Amy, if there's spinal damage that corresponds to the compression fractures on the lung bones, we could have cause of death. I need those bones. You're the most qualified."

Amy sighs forlornly, but grumbles her agreement. Walking out of the lab to get back in the field as Chloe heads into her office. 

A heavy sigh pushes up her throat when she finally sits at her desk, folding her arms on top of the smooth Oak surface she drops her forehead to them and shuts her eyes. 

\----

Jessica was no longer unknown around the Jeffersonian, which was how she managed to appear in Aubrey's doorway without being stopped once. 

Looking up from her laptop, Aubrey smiles at her daughter, motioning for her to sit down on the couch and joining her there. 

"Jessica! What are you doing here? Not that this isn't a lovely surprise." 

The teen grins, "We got out early for assembly, and I wanted to come by, grab lunch?" 

The doctor grins back, "I'd love that, them just finish up."

"Cool, also, I was wondering. Have you had a chance to think about the dance?" 

At the sharp turn in the conversation, Aubrey stutters, unsure of how to proceed. 

"Jessica, are you and Ashley having sex?" 

The younger woman balks at the question, cheeks flushing scarlet and eyes widening comically. 

"I… I-what?" 

"It's no big deal. I just...Well, no, it is a big deal. It's a really, really big deal."

Standing suddenly the smaller blonde crosses her arms and scowls, "It's not really any of your business."

Rising to face her daughter, the blonde doctor finds herself becoming defensive, "It is. I'm your legal guardian, Jessica."

"Oh, so you can just boss me around any way you want?" 

"No! I think I'm understanding, but sex... sex is...Well, when two people have sex, when the body is secreting hormones...Some people believe that God will smite you. Just a thought." 

This is apparently the entirely wrong thing to say, as Aubrey quickly realised they'd never actually talked about sexuality and her last comment could be deemed incredibly homophobic.

Which is how Jessica seems to hear it as tears fill her eyes, "You're not my mother."

The words sting, but the devastated look on Jessica's face hurts more, "I know, Jess. I love you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

The young blonde scoffs, glaring at nothing on the other side of the room as she spits out her words. 

"Your only job was keeping me out of foster care after my father died and you did that. So don't pretend there's anything more."

Aubrey's heart breaks at the hurt in the teens voice, and she reaches out to her, only to be shrugged off. 

"Jess…" 

"I've got homework."

She turns and storms out of the office, leaving a defeated Aubrey in her wake. 

"Shit." 

\----

Becas office was filled melodic music, and she could admit to seeing the appeal of the classical pieces. 

Ms. Iona McCullough was a very small, hunched woman, with grey hair in a severe bun and long fingers wrapped around a cane. 

She was quite pleasant, Beca could admit, and appeared genuinely saddened by the news of Arts death. 

Turning off the recording they had been watching, Ms. McCullough sighs sadly. 

"That was only his third lesson. He was playing Handel by ear. I had to record it. I was so flabbergasted."

Beca hums in sympathy, "So, Ms. McCullough, you said that, uh, Art worked for your husband?" 

"In construction, yes," the aged woman nods smartly, "Art brought some receipts to our home - a couple years ago - and I was with a student, and she was practicing Fur Elise."

"Beethoven," Beca smiles wistfully, "I took a few piano lessons, wasn't really my pace though."

"Art was fascinated, so I invited him to watch. And after my student left, I asked if he wanted to learn. Well, he was shy. But once he sat down, the boy was a natural."

Beca writes a couple things down, eyes darting up to study the older woman occasionally. 

"So, you started giving him lessons?"

"Mm-hmm. I never charged him. He was a prodigy." a mix of pride and sorrow washes over her face, "I actually suggested to him he could go professional, make a career of his talent."

"Ms. McCullough, during these lessons, did you notice if he was conflicted at all?" 

Tired hazel eyes shoot up to Becas, "Oh, my, yes. His friend, Malachi was leaving the community for a few months, wanted to experience the 'real world', I believe. Art wasn't sure whether to go with him, he did in the end."

Beca nods, storing the information in her mind. 

"Did you keep in contact with him?" 

Ms McCullough smiles remorsefully, "For a while. Then I never heard from him anymore. I thought he might have gone home."

Reaching into her bag, she produces a CD which she hands to Beca. Standing shakily she waves away the offered arm. 

"This was the last thing he sent me. He wanted me to know that he had made friends. They were helping him to audition for the National Conservatory, and he seemed so excited." 

\----

Chloe brings the video to Stacey after Beca has it delivered to her office. 

The brunette loads the video up onto her screen as Aubrey strides into the office. 

"What's this?" 

Chloe smiles at the blonde in greeting, "Beca gave it to me, its a video of the victim from before he went missing." 

The women turn their attention to the screen where a large music room slowly comes into focus. A young man sits behind a piano, a young Asian women stands by his side. 

As the screen settles, another young man enters the picture. 

"Okay, we know he was in D.C., but it would be helpful to have an area of town to focus on."

Stacey starts typing on her tablet, brow furrowed slightly, "I'll see if I can locate any distinctive architectural markers outside the windows."

The video plays as Stacey uploads code to her computer, Mozart fills the office as a young African-American man plays the piano. The others in the video talking casually with him as he plays with ease. 

"Chris and Olivia. So we know who he was with whilst away from home."

Stacey hums, "these are some talented kids." 

They watch as Art sits behind the Piano, the young woman, Olivia, picking up a violin and Mozart's Violin Piano Sonata No. 21 in E Minor, K. 304 - first movement begins to filter through the sound system. 

A collective breath is held as the music plays, each woman lost in the melody until Stacey's tablet pings and shocks them out of their trance. 

Looking down to the unit in her hand the brunette turns to Chloe, showing her the results. 

"These buildings have Queen Anne detail like a corbeled cornice. Most of the older neighborhoods have these. I'm going to need more."

The song stops and an on screen Chris can be heard telling Art to "do your audition piece". 

Chopin plays through the speakers, the beautiful music sweeping through the women watching. 

A sharp whistle breaks up the melody briefly and Chloe frowns. 

"Did you hear that? That noise in the background? Maybe we don't need architectural markers."

Stacey taps rapidly at tablet, analysing the audio, "So, architecturally, these buildings could be in one of six neighborhoods. But, if I factor in train tracks and triangulate the structures outside the windows ...and bingo, there's the apartment building."

An image of the building in question appears on the screen, but the video continues to play. All three women becoming lost in the notes again. 

\----

(Cut to: FBI Headquarters - Conference Room. Booth and Brennan play the video for them Karen Lin and Tony Salina, the people who were in the video with Levi.)

Beca surveys the two young adults across from her. Neither looked like a killer, they just looked like kids, sad their friend was dead and a little intimidated. 

"So, that's, uh, your apartment in the video, isn't it?" 

Olivia spoke up, she'd so far been the more vocal of the two. She was a short young woman, with cropped black hair and an easy going personality. 

"Art lived in some party place. I had room. My building's not the greatest but it was better than where he was living."

"And how did you two know Art?" 

Olivia looks to Chris, who, for such a tall imposing figure, Beca found to be incredibly reserved and soft spoken. 

"It was about six months ago. Liv and I were walking by one of the practice rooms of the conservatory. We heard this piano; it was so beautiful. Art, he'd snuck in to play. One thing just led to another, and we sort of adopted him."

They share a pained chuckle, greif lining their faces and pulling at their shoulders. 

"I had this gold medal, not real gold, just something I'd won at a music competition when I was a kid," Olivia changes the topic abruptly, a sad smile tugging at her lips, "To Art, it was the most beautiful thing ever. So, I gave it to him for good luck. I guess it didn't work very well."

Chloe chimes in for the first time, Leaning across the table to lock eyes with the young woman. 

"How come you didn't file a missing person's report when he disappeared?" 

Chris speaks up this time, voice calm and smooth, "We just figured he'd changed his mind about the conservatory and gone back to his family."

"Why would you think that?" sitting up further in her chair, Beca begins to scribble down random pieces of information in a short hand that may well have been code. 

Chloe doesn't bother trying to translate it, instead turning her attention back to Olivia. 

"His dad had come to see him, I'm pretty sure he wanted Art to go home."

Beca frowns, "Hold on. His dad was there?"

Both Olivia and Chris nod in agreement, but Olivia continues talking, "A few days before Art was supposed to audition, I went to the apartment and when I left, I saw a big, bearded guy heading towards the building. Art had a picture of him and his folks, so I recognized him. I tried to introduce myself, but he just ignored me. He seemed pretty pissed to be honest."

Beca and Chloe share a weighted look at the new information, and Beca frowns, not liking where this is headed. 

\----

After driving back out to the farms, Beca is directed to the back of the O'Sullivan barn to find Mr O'Sullivan. But the conversation does not go how she'd hoped and she finds herself taking a step back from the man as he seems to lose his patience. 

"How dare you accuse me of harming my own son?!" 

Holding up her hands Beca tries to diffuse the situation before it becomes violent.

"Mr O'Sullivan-" 

"I would never raise a hand to my boy!" 

Beca whines as she asks another question, "Not even if your livelihood was at stake?" 

Chloe takes the opportunity to expand upon that, and Beca breathes a sigh of relief as the large man in front of her calmed down. 

"Art was your only child. I-I can see the arthritis in your metacarpals and phalanges. You needed a son's help to keep this farm going."

"You found out about the audition, you and Art fought, there was an accident."

"You took his body to the tracks…" 

A vein throbs on Mr O'Sullivans temple, his fists clenching by his sides. Coming around the side of the barn, Mrs O'Sullivan makes a beeline toward her husband. 

"How can you say those things to me?! You think this farm is more important to me than my own son? He was my son!" 

The older woman reaches toward him, hand brushing soothingly down his arm. 

"My husband hasn't left this farm in over two years. What are you talking about?" 

"Your son was auditioning. For the National Conservatory."

A frown pulls at Mrs O'Sullivan's brow, "A conservatory?" 

Chloe nods enthusiastically, "your son was an extraordinarily gifted classical musician." 

"I didn't even know he could play."

Grief shoots through the woman's eyes, hand coming up to clutch at the locket hanging around her neck. 

"He'd been taking lessons in town, after work, for nearly two years."

Watery green eyes look into Chloes and the redheads heart breaks for the parents in front of her. 

"So long? How did we not notice, oh Bradan."

The large man folds his sniffling wife into his arms, "I was mad that day because a very rude man had knocked into me and didn't even have the decency to look up from his device to apologise. But I would never hurt my son."

\----

The drive back to D.C is quiet as Beca and Chloe each go over the facts of the case to try and make sense of them. 

As the sun sets behind the mountains in the distance, Beca pulls off the highway and parks outside a small diner. Turning off the engine and swiveling in her seat to look at Chloe.

"I don't believe he had anything to do with it." 

Chloe hums, unsurprised, "What, your gut again?" 

Beca shuffles in her seat, "I'm a parent; he's a parent. Okay, it's something you just wouldn't understand." 

If the harsh words phased the redhead she didn't show it, instead nodding sharply and climbing out of the vehicle.

Waiting at the front of it before heading into the diner, Beca on her heels. 

"Would you advise Bella that sexual intercourse at age 16 is a wise decision?" 

The agent trips over the step and through the door, grimacing as the customers sat around the diner look at her curiously. 

"What? She's 5 Chloe! Wait, what are we talking about?" 

The doctor sighs as she sits down in a booth, picking up the menu to glance through it, "Aubrey thinks Jessica is having sex."

"Oh no, that's not good."

Looking up sharply the redhead stares shrewdly at the agent, "You were having sex at 16 Beca."

"Nope, that's different."

Scoffing, Chloe rolls her eyes, "double standard, much?" 

"Of course. You know what? Posen needs to shut that down. Finished." 

Chloe looks back to her menu, drawing a finger down it's surface before smiling brightly and placing her menu back in its slot. 

"I said Jessica should wait until she's at least 17-and-a-half."

Becas eyebrows raise questioningly, "Is that how old you were?" 

"No, I was 22." 

The brunette chokes on nothing, jaw hanging open as she stares at her partner in wonder, "Twenty-two?!" 

Looking uncomfortable for the first time, the scientist wiggles in her seat, avoiding Becas gaze avidly, "Well, don't..why do you sound shocked?" 

"No, it's just...That's a good age. Twenty-two?" 

Sitting up straight, chloe steels her spine and hold up her chin, "It was an important decision. I gave it a lot of thought. I finally found a man who could provide a skillful introduction-" 

Becas hands flail in the air in front of her, "Okay," she takes a deep breath and tries to will away the red flush in her cheeks.

"I don't need to know the details, right? And besides, there's no real time frame. It should just happen with someone you're in love with."

A waitress appearing at their table halts the conversation, Chloe eagerly ordering a stack of pancakes, fruit and coffee. Beca asks for a large black coffee and grumbles out a request for a BLT and fries when Chloe glares at her. 

The waitress nods and rushes off to fill their order. 

"Were you when you were 16?" 

The brunette looks up in confusion, "what, in love?" 

At Chloe's nod Beca turns pensive, expression far away, "Well, I guess part of me was."

"And if Jess feels this way, do you think she should be having sex?" 

A dark expression fills the agents face, "Jessica shouldn't be having sex until she's 22." 

The shrill tone of Becas FBI phone breaks their bubble and Beca answers it as the waitress starts placing food in front of them. 

She thanks the woman quickly, turning her attention to the phone in her hand as Chloe practically inhales her pancakes. 

"Yeah?" 

Jesse's voice echoes through the phone, and Beca frowns down at her plate in confusion. 

"Yeah, there's someone here to see you. She just spent hours on a bus by herself. Says she only wants to talk to you." 

\----

When Beca and Chloe get back to headquarters they're sent straight to the conference room, where a young woman Chloe faintly recognises from around the O'Sullivan farm awaits. 

She introduces herself as Michelle Green, the daughter of the farm owners directly across from the O'Sullivans. 

"Art and I, we were in love. A few months before he left, we started courting" 

Beca hands the crying young woman a tissue, taking a seat next to her while chloe rounds the table to get her a glass of water. 

"So you knew he was coming to D.C?"

Michelle sniffles, blowing her nose and thanking Chloe for the water. 

"Yes, he told me of his and Malachi's plans to leave. He wanted me to go too, but I couldn't leave my family."

"Did you stay in touch with him while he was in the city?" 

The young woman nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks, "He wrote me letters. He talked about going to the conservatory. I began to worry I'd lost him. I shared my fears with my brother, Thomas. He wasn't happy about Art 'abandoning' me, said he wasn't a real man."

Beca watches the way Michelle trembles when talking about her brother and grimaces at the conclusion she draws. 

"Your brother, Thomas, has a temper, doesn't he?" 

"It's been a struggle for him. Especially since our father died." the brunette shrinks further into herself at the words, arms coming up to clutch at her own frame. 

"Did he get upset with you when you talked to him about Art?" 

Michelle sighs, hiccuping slightly, "Yes. I told him how close we'd been."

"Sexually?" 

The offhand comment from Chloe startles both Beca and Michelle. The latter seeming to take offence at the blunt words. 

"No! Art and I, we didn't do that. But I don't think Thomas believed me. About two months ago, he left for the day. Said he had some business to do."

Beca hums, pen scratching away in her notebook, "Do you think he might have come here, to confront Art?" 

Tears flow more freely down her face, hiccups interrupting her words more frequently and Beca passes the whole box of tissues to her. 

"I'm not sure but shortly after that, Thomas told me that I should try to forget about Art. That he might never come back. And then when I didn't hear from him again, I just…"

Chloe reaches across the table to cover Michelle's hand with her own, smile quiet and comforting. 

Michelle continues tearfully," I love my brother. I hate to suspect him of something so awful but I had to tell someone."

"We understand, and we'll get to the bottom of this. I promise." "

\----

Aubrey storms into the Bone Room in a foul mood, after arguing with the delivery guy for a solid twenty minutes she'd had to concede defeat and sign for the ridiculous delivery. 

"Amy, why are there two massive train wheels blocking the loading dock?" 

"They're filled with dried, mangled body bits and bones. Dr. Beale wants me to examine them for defensive wounds." 

The cheerful tone Amy uses only works to deepen the frown on Aubrey's face, Stacey and Emily shuffle awkwardly to the side of the exam table. 

"Only she didn't ask you to bring in the whole train."

Seeing Amy make to respond Stacey decides to step in and save her life. 

"We may have cause of death. Olivia Fullers apartment is on the fourth floor of the building. Underneath the balcony in the alley is a Dumpster."

Emily hops up and down excitedly, smoothly taking over the explanation from the artist. 

"Now, I swabbed the perimortem fractures on the victim's skull. I found a powder coating similar to the type used on industrial-strength Dumpsters."

Suitably distracted, the large Australian gestures to skeleton next to her, "I identified the perimortem ring fracture on the base of the skull as well as the corresponding damage on the top of the spinal column. Those injuries indicate that the victim fell from Olivia's balcony and landed headfirst on the lid of the dumpster, severing his spine."

"FBI techs confirm that the dumpster has a dent consistent with our scenario. And they found dried blood that I'm testing now, but I'm willing to bet a doctorate it's Art O'Sullivans." 

Emily smiles brightly as she relays the information, and they all ignore Amy's comments about her 'having enough of the damn things'. 

"So, anything tying the assault to Olivia Fuller or her boyfriend?" 

Amy sighs obnoxiously, "No. That's why I should start digging the remains out of the train wheels."

Stacey goes slightly green at the thought and quickly excuses herself, followed by a concerned Emily. 

"Good work Amy, now get those wheels out of my loading bay!" 

\----

"Art abandoned my sister after courting her. What kind of brother would I be if I didn't try to intercede? I told him his adventure was over. That it was time to do the right thing and come home to Michelle."

Thomas Green was a bulky young man, clearly burdened with responsibility and running on too little sleep, but his expression remained hard even as Beca paced in front of him. 

"And that's it?" 

"He said that there was something pulling him away. He felt possessed." 

"Music." 

Thomas nods deeply, eyes dark as he recounts the events, "how could he leave my sister for something so frivolous?" 

"And you wanted to hit him?"

Shame passes over the brooding man's face, "I shook him. I grabbed him and I shook him, but I apologised. I am not going to be a violent man. Then he tried to explain. He played something for me. I never heard anything like it. It was called 'Clair de Lune' and it sounded like a sunrise. Something that beautiful, I have to believe that it came from God."

"But your culture doesn't really allow for artistry." 

Thomas shakes his head, "I cannot pretend to know what the Lord has planned for any of us. That's the greatest sin, you know? Speaking for God."

At Becas understanding look he continues, "I told Art that I would make sure Michelle was looked after." 

"So you just left?" 

The young man's hands shake and he swallows harshly, sorrow clear in his eyes. 

"No, he was going to be my brother. I hugged him, and then I left."

\----

Jessica bursts through the doors of a bustling Kings Cafe, finding her blonde mother easily in the lunch rush. 

The teen steels her resolve and heads over to the table to take a seat. She locks eyes with the older blonde and flinches lightly at the trepidation and guilt she finds there. 

"I didn't mean what I said. I know you care."

Aubrey blinks slowly as she searches for the words to have this conversation and not end up fighting again. 

"Oh, it's okay. I... I handled things badly, I guess."

"Maybe we both did."

Sighing deeply the blonde doctor takes her daughters hands in her own, eyes searching pleasingly. 

"Look, Jess, I...This is all new to me, too. So, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot."

A shy smile works its way onto Jessica's face and she hums absently, "My dad always wanted me to be independent. To think for myself, you know?" 

Aubrey smiles, eyes crinkling at the corners, "Did you talk to him about dating?" 

"Are you kidding? How weird would that be? Did you talk to your dad about dating?" 

Chuckling, the older woman shakes her head, taking her hands back to pick up her coffee, "Oh, God, no. No, my mom told him to go bowling. She knew he'd have a meltdown. My dad still thinks I'm a...His little girl."

"I didn't know. I never had a mom." 

The words are spoken lightly enough, but Aubrey feels her heart break, "So you and Ashley…" 

Jess blushes, but grins, a faraway look settling in her eyes. "No, we only just started dating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wasn't sure how you'd react. Some people aren't that cool with the whole, gay daughter thing."

Green eyes soften when they take in the nervous form of the teenager sat across from her. 

"Jess, I know we don't have a 'normal' parent-daughter relationship. But I love you. And if you ever have any questions or want to talk I'm here. And just keep me informed okay? I like knowing what's going on with you."

"Sure thing, Bree. And you don't have to worry, Ashley is a total gentle-woman."

\----

Chloe and Stacey approach the platform warily, having heard Amy cursing from Stacey's Office. 

"Have you found anything pertinent on the bones you found in the wheels?" 

"I'm still reassembling the fragments from the right foot, but the left arm and hand are all there." Amy gestures wildly towards the table behind her. 

Chloe rolls her eyes, but moves toward the table to examine the newly recovered remains. 

"The fractures on these phalanges, there's barely discernible rounding along the edges. They occurred before he was killed."

Rounding the table Amy voices her agreement, "Whatever injured him was most likely a flat object with a straight edge."

"Wait, how much force would it take to do something like that?" Stacey looks deep in thought, more interested than usual in the bones held by Chloe. 

"About 120 pounds per square inch." 

"A keyboard lid could've exerted that much force. It could've happened when he was practicing at the conservatory."

Shock flashes across the blonde face, "So someone breaks a piano player's hand a few days before his big audition?"

Chloe grimaces the words, pulling off her gloves and running her hands through her hair. 

"There was only one place available at the conservatory. Chris was already in, but Art was competing with Olivia for the spot" 

Stacey's brow raises, arms crossing as she observes Amy collecting the bones stuck to the train wheel. 

"Which means that she had motive to try to sabotage his audition. She accidentally injures him, hoping that he'll slink back home" 

"And when that doesn't work, she kills him," the redhead holds up her hands at Stacey's judging look, "Inference, not conjecture."

\----

Beca and Chloe descend the stairs near the doctor's office. 

The redhead keeps their fingers lightly linked as their arms sway with their movements, "Agents have picked up Olivia Green and are bringing her to the FBI. I'll pack everything up."

They stop at the doorway to Chloe's office, Beca thrusts a thumb over shoulder, "All right, I'll go get the car."

Turning to walk out of the lab, Beca stops short when she spots a young brunette, instantly recognising her as the girl Jessica had been spending time with. 

"Ashley right?" 

Brown eyes look up into stormy blue, but the young woman is calm when she takes the offered hand in a firm handshake. 

"Yes, ma'am. Ashley Jones. I'm Jessica's gir-bestfriend."

Beca smirks sharply at the slip, but keeps her silence, "FBI Special Agent Beca Mitchell."

"FBI?" 

Beca grins darkly, enjoy the way the young woman's eyes widen slightly in fear.

"Jessica's family. I'm her, uh, number one aunt."

"Really? Sh-she didn't mention you…"

Enjoying this maybe a bit too much, Beca nods sagely. Lowering her voice and leaning closer, "I'm also a trained sniper."

"Oh, wow."

The brunette decides to move to conversation on, not wanting to scare Jess' girlfriend off. 

"Uhm, listen Ashley. You're a red-blooded, young woman and Jessica is, an… Uhm, an attractive young girl. So, I assume that you…"

Confusion clouds Ashley's face only briefly before realisation sparks and a terrified look pulls at her features.

"It-it's not like that, ma'am. I swear."

"Because Jessica deserves your respect. You understand?" 

The young woman nods frantically, breath quick and cheeks red. 

"I do. I do respect her. We were just gonna go to a movie tonight." 

Beca raises an eyebrow, face unimpressed as the brunette before her struggles to find words. 

"Right, and if you behave in any way less than gentlewomanly towards her, I'll find you. I think we understand each other, right?" 

A harsh gulp echoes through the silence, before the words "Yes, ma'am!" are squeaked out. 

Beca grins, satisfied with her work when she spies Jessica over Ashleys shoulder. 

"Jess, hi! We were just talking about what you were doing tonight."

The blonde smiles happily, surging forward to hug Beca and beaming at the kiss pressed to her temple. 

Stepping back she laces her hand with Ashleys, the other girl looking ready to pass out. The blonde shoots her girlfriend a worried look, but rolls her eyes when Beca winks at her. 

"Yeah, we're going to the movies"

"Just a movie. That's all, mo-vie." 

Jess chuckles slightly at the tired look Ashley shoots her, enjoying the interaction too much to put a stop to it. 

Chloe resting her chin on Becas shoulder is the only warning she gets before arms are wrapped around her waist. 

Heat shoots up her neck and into her cheeks, but she pushes it off to twist her head and smile at the redhead. 

"Hey Beale, you've met Jess' friend Ashley, right?"

The emphasis placed on the word friend isn't lost on anyone, but Chloe just pinches Becas side in admonishment. 

"Yes. Nice to see you again. I heard about Princeton; you have a very bright future ahead of you."

Ashley shuffles awkwardly under the praise, "I hope so, thank you ma'am."

"Yes, well. You two have fun tonight, okay? See you later Jess."

The teens watch the older women walk away, a curious look on Jess' face as she sees Chloe link their arms. 

"A sniper. Good woman." 

Jess giggles as she drags Ashley away from the lab, unconcerned with whatever Beca had said to Ashley. It came from a place of love, and Ashley wouldn't have to worry about Beca. She was a perfect gentlewoman. 

\----

The door to the interrogation room slams behind Beca as she stands by the table, looking down at the girl sat behind it. 

"So, you were competing with Art for a spot at the conservatory."

The young woman shakes her head violently, "No, I wasn't. My grandfather used to be a dean, and I've been taking private lessons there since I was six. So, my admission had nothing to do with the audition process."

Chloe makes an unimpressed sound, but quiets at the look Beca shoots her.

"Yet you were the only pianist in your class."

"Yeah, because none of the other applicants were good enough to get in this year. Sure Art would've gotten in. I mean, he was better than everyone. He was better than me."

The words seem so sincere that Beca drops her attitude, taking a seat next to the redhead and motioning for her to continue. 

"Did you see Art at the conservatory the day before he disappeared when his hand got smashed?" 

"His hand? I-I have no idea wh-"

Beca cuts her off, a stern look on her face, "Someone crushed his hand, Olivia. Didn't want him to audition. He died at your apartment. You were the last person to see him alive."

Eyes widening the raveonette shoots to her feet, hands resting on the table top as she implores the agent with her gaze. 

"This is crazy! He wasn't even there the last time that I went. His stuff was there, but his money was gone."

"How do you know his money was gone?" 

Notes were once more scrawled across a notebook page, Beca leaving Chloe to steer the conversation as she wrote. 

"Art didn't trust banks, and I had this old roll top desk with a secret drawer in it and that's where he kept his money and it was gone."

Chloe nods placatingly, motioning for Olivia to sit back down, "But his stuff was still there? 

The young woman sighs as she takes her seat again, hands coming up to cradle her head. 

"Yeah, I just, I figured that if his father made him go home, then he wanted to leave everything from this life behind."

"Guaranteeing you a place at the conservatory." 

Frustration bleeds through her voice as she meets the redheads eyes, "I was trying to help him get in! I picked his audition piece. I could never hurt Levi. I loved him."

Beca jumps back into the conversation at that, dark eyes glinting, "Loved him? Did your boyfriend know that?" 

Tears gather in Olivia's eyes, hands trembling as she twists the bracelet encasing her right wrist. 

"Chris wasn't even around the weekend that Art disappeared. You can ask his parents. He was at his grandma's funeral. I'm not gonna say anything else. I don't have to; I'm not saying anything."

The agent shares a heavy look with her partner, before informing Olivia she could leave and heading back to her office. 

Collapsing into her desk chair, Beca kicks her feet up on her desk, smirking when Chloe sniffs in displeasure. 

"So what are we missing? This kid didn't throw himself from a balcony and a moving train."

"Obviously."

Heaving a dissatisfied groan, the agent shifts her feet to the floor and starts to speak, only to be cut off by the phone on her desk blaring to life. 

"Mitchel."

"FBI techs found a grand piano at the conservatory with bits of dried flesh and blood inside the keyboard lid."

"Hello to you too Posen. And what about the fingerprints?" 

Becas eyes roll to meet Chloes, the redhead already sporting a bright smile at her best friends call. 

"There were some partials on the lid directly above the spot where Art's left hand was broken." 

"We just let Olivia Fuller go, but we can probably catch her to get her prints for comparison."

"Don't need to, we already have a match. The prints are Art's"

Chloe's brow furrows, lips pulling down in confusion, "Art broke his own hand?" 

"That's what the evidence says."

Beca groans and rubs the bridge of her nose, thanking Aubrey and hanging up. 

The redheaded doctor didn't get confused often, and Beca took maybe too much sadistic joy at the look on her face. 

"Art broke his own hand? It's not logical."

Beca shrugs, eyes slipping closed as she leans back in her chair. 

"If he decided to move back to his family, he wanted to remove all temptations, so he wouldn't change his mind." 

Cerulean eyes widen incredulously, "You-you think that he was choosing his upbringing over his music?" 

"Or maybe it was just over this girl, Michelle. I mean, either way it makes sense." 

Shaking her head agitatedly the doctor argues harshly. 

"No, it doesn't! To destroy a gift like that for a girl or tradition, it's awful and it-it still doesn't give us a killer."

Becas eyes practically spring open, jumping up she flips through the pages of her notebook rapidly, "Wait a minute. Money, what about the money? What if this was all about the money?" 

"What money?" 

"The money. Art's cash; we never found. The cash and that fake gold medal that Olivia supposedly gave him. Did that ever show up?" 

Chloe pauses to think, but shakes her head eventually, "Not yet, no."

"The cash. What if this was all about the money? Come on, Beale."

\----

Stacey smiles gratefully when Emily places the large cup of coffee in front of her, cupping her hands around it and humming at the heat as it hits her tongue. 

"So Beca got the kid to confess. Turns out he'd been stealing from a bunch of the residents in that building."

Emily frowns sadly, "So Art was what, in the wrong place at the wrong time?" 

"Yeah, something like that. Chloe said he and the thief had been fighting over some fake gold medal, and Art slipped over the railing."

"And then he left his body on the train tracks miles away!" 

A tired sigh escapes Stacey, and she reaches out to take the younger woman's hand, squeezing softly when chocolate orbs fly up to gaze at her longingly. 

"It's just horrible Stace! He was so talented."

Pulling the scientist towards her, the artist wraps her up into a strong hug, humming in content when Emily's arms snake around her and her weight settles fully into Stacey's side. 

Pressing a kiss to the crown of the younger woman's head. The taller brunette sighs and sinks into the couch, intending to enjoy the peaceful moment. 

\----

Beca and Chloe found themselves once again in the O'Sullivans home. Pictures of Art seemed to cover every surface and flower arrangements where scattered through the house. 

Beca speaks softly, sympathy lacing her voice for these parents without a child. 

"Art planned to return. We thought it was important that you knew that." 

Chloe nods, locking eyes with Mrs O'Sullivan, "He considered life outside the community, but he wanted to come home."

"We brought you something." 

At the brunettes words, Chloe starts rummaging around in her bag before pulling out a portable dvd player and holding it out to the couple. 

"I'm sorry, but we can't accept that." 

Beca chuckles, shaking her head, "consider it a gift, we can't give you your son back, but we can give you this."

The redhead places the device on the table in front of them and starts the video. An image of Art, smiling and alive, fills the small screen 

"Our son."

On the screen Art laughs and begins playing the piano, Chopin floating through the small speakers to fill the room. 

"It's beautiful. He was so talented."

Beca and Chloe share sorrow filled smiles whilst the couple across from them watch their son, alive and producing such vibrant, joyful music. 

Tears prick the corners of Chloe's eyes, and Beca wonders if sometimes life isn't just a little bittersweet. 

END

**Author's Note:**

> So was it good, was it awful? Let me know.
> 
> Also, would anyone want to see anymore like this? I was thinking of taking episode requests? Or just picking my way through the seasons.
> 
> I won't keep the storyline exactly the same, like in this one, and most of the dialogue is mine.
> 
> Thanks  
WK7


End file.
